


my sister's keeper

by historymiss



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: You have a suspicion that John thinks you are jealous. You are not. You are merely very tired of death, though as this is an inconvenient trait in a necromancer you have kept it, so far, to yourself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	my sister's keeper

You hated Harrow on sight. You didn’t even give her a chance, really. You’d made your mind up when John sent out the invitations. The thought of new Lyctors has always filled you with queasy dread, and you are vindicated by the mess that Cytherea makes of things on Canaan.

One way or another, you knew it would end in blood. 

And now you are left with two broken girls, and you didn’t even get the coherent one. Instead, Harrow insists on hauling around a sword she can’t even use, her eyes dark and hunted like a rat in a maze, shocked whichever way it turns. 

You are disappointed when she kills her first planet and fails to chew off her own tongue. 

You have a suspicion that John thinks you are jealous. You are not. You are merely very tired of death, though as this is an inconvenient trait in a necromancer you have kept it, so far, to yourself. 

You are also afraid of the story that you can see in those black and wild eyes. The hollow place inside her that isn’t filled by any promise of power but instead echoes with the cold certainty that you have given much more than you should. That the man who holds your raw and bloody heart in his hands should not have had it offered to him so freely.

It wrenches at your gut, because you remember how it feels. You feel it still, after all. You’ve just gotten better at holding that naked want by the throat. And instead of learning from your fine example, Harrow walks around as if she is unique in her sorrow, and you hate that most of all.

As if she was the first girl who ever met God and found Him wanting.


End file.
